Depois das primroses
by Jzerbinat
Summary: Tudo que Suzanne Collins não contou. O destino sempre esteve ao favor deles.


Eu ando com medo ultimamente, especificamente depois de tudo, depois da guerra. Pego meu arco, que repousava na minha cômoda e me levanto. Isso me faz mais segura. Assim que Greasy sai de manha, depois de me deixar alguma comida, geralmente para uns três dias, eu fico sozinha de novo. Hoje eu honro meu titulo de mentalmente desorientada. Subo as escadas, e grito.

- Depois de tudo você venceu seu desgraçado. - me encolho num canto do quarto, e escondo a cabeça entre os joelhos.

- Não ha nada a fazer agora que você esta morto, não é mesmo? Morto... - sussurro, e por um momento desejo que ele estivesse vivo e preso para que eu pudesse torturá-lo, quebrá-lo de dentro para fora. Aperto o arco nas minhas maos.

Escuto uma batida na minha porta. Havia me esquecido dos pães de Peeta. Desço as escadas, e simplesmente abro a porta. Prefiro-o entrando, deixando o pão e indo embora, sem minha ajuda.

- Você poderia ter entrado - disse me virando em direção a mesa, não checando a aparência de peeta. Escuto seus passos barulhentos.

- Seu arco não costumava ficar na floresta? - ele pergunta, e eu viro para encará-lo. Seu cabelo esta mais claro ainda, o que me lembra Prim. Eu espanto os pensamentos sobre ela focando em Peeta, que parece tão inocente, mesmo depois de tudo ele tem um ar doce sobre si. - Você vai caçar? - ele acrescenta quando não respondo sua primeira pergunta.

- Não - digo e pego um dos pães da bandeja que ainda esta em suas mãos, sorrio. - Obrigada Peeta - odeio o som da minha voz, educada demais, estranho demais.

- Katniss, se você não vai caçar o que vai fazer com esse arco ? - Ele pergunta deixando a bandeja de pães na mesa.

- Por segurança - ele leva as mãos ao cabelo, e pisca duas vezes. Seus cílios são grandes, o que me faz ter uma boa percepção disso. Ele esta pensando sobre isso, ponderando o que e real.

- Katniss você não precisa de um arco. Não ha nada do que se proteger.

- Peeta, o que aconteceu com a Delly? - mudo de assunto.

- Eu não sei exatamente. Ela esteve comigo ate o momento que decidi voltar para ca. Ela não gostou muito da idéia, mas disse que logo viria me ver.

- Já faz 2 meses que você chegou... - Ele levantou o olhar que antes estava imerso em memórias.

- O que você quer dizer com isso ?

- Que ela não vai voltar mais Peeta. Ninguém quer viver aqui no 12, ninguém quer viver com malucos - disse me estirando na cadeira.

-Ela não me prometeu que voltaria, e nem eu que esperaria. Embora também não tenhamos prometido que cuidaríamos uns dos outros, ela cuidou de mim. - Eu segurei meu arco, e me levantei rapidamente em direção a porta.

- Ou você acha que eu não me lembro?

Eu sempre quis saber se ele se lembrava bem o suficiente. Eu não perguntaria isso tão cedo, mas agora eu sei que ele lembra, e inclusive do meu descaso. O caminho para a floresta esta tão destruído e quebrado - o que não me importa, afinal, eu sou destruída e quebrada. Eu paro, quando avisto uma pequena casa, que parece mais um mucumbo - e agora descobri onde Haymitch arrumava suas bebidas. Aproximei-me, e perguntei se poderiam me arrumar uma bebida, em troca disse que logo traria carne fresca. Consegui uma garrafa.

O liquido descia amargo pela minha garganta, e eu quase vomitei. Eu ate tentei cacar alguma coisa, mas minha visão estava dupla. Com a garrafa vazia e nenhuma caca, fiz o caminho de volta.

Eu não parei porque quis, mas acabei ouvindo a cerca zunir. Quem se importa? Havia uma arvore agarrada a aquela cerca idiota mesmo. Levou três tentativas antes de eu conseguir subir na arvore. Estava me sentindo tão livre, o ar gelado batendo em meu rosto me fazia sentir viva, e como se houvesse neve fofinha no chão, me impulsionei para frente.

Bati forte no chão, provavelmente quebrei meu pe desta vez. Para que ligaram essa cerca mesmo? Tentei me equilibrar em meus pés, e encontrei o chão de novo. Peguei um pedaço de madeira da construção para me apoiar, e fui meio me arrastando ate a casa das bebidas de Haymitch. Isso e realmente um lugar abençoado. Bati na porta. Passou um tempo ninguém veio. Bati de novo mais forte.

- O que ha? - o mesmo atendente de antes veio a porta.

- Será que você poderia chamar Haymitch, por favor ? - o garoto fez uma cara espantada, me arrastou e me deu um banco para sentar.

- Volto logo. - ele disse, e eu apoiei o rosto na mesa. Estava doendo tanto. Depois de um bom tempo. Alguém me levantou, e eu me apoei.

- Desculpe, não posso te ajudar a levá-la de volta, tenho que fechar as coisas por aqui. - ouvi o atendente dizendo.

- Tudo bem, obrigada - uma voz que mesmo bêbada tinha certeza que não era haymitch. Era Peeta. Eu me virei e gritei; Eu pedi que chamasse Haymitch!

Peeta me balançou forte, o que fez minhas espinhas arderem, o que me deixou mais lúcida. - katniss, acho que não vai dar para mim te carregar daqui ate em casa.

- Você sempre depende mim para fazer as coisas, sempre assim - eu ri no pescoço dele.

- Você sabe muito bem porque Katniss - ele disse rígido.

- Porque você e fraco! Sempre foi fraco! - eu gritei para ele e consegui irritá-lo, pois ele me segurou e me jogou nas suas costas, como se eu fosse um saco de batata. Eu reclamei da dor que isso me causou, me remexendo nas costas dele, manchando o tecido de sua blusa de sangue,

- Cale a boca Katniss! Cale a droga da boca! -ele gritou comigo. Estava demorando tanto para chegar em casa, tanto, que acabei dormindo no caminho, ou desmaiando, eu não sei ao certo.


End file.
